


that one fic where liech and bela frickle frackle

by punkgrump



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, belaliech - Freeform, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya and Lili do the thing. The bed thing. The frickle frackle. The undercover couple twister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one fic where liech and bela frickle frackle

**Author's Note:**

> woaaaah first smut fic

Natalya pushed the smaller girl up against the wall.

"May I?", Natalya whispered, biting her lip. 

Lili nodded in response before the taller girl roughly kissed her lips. Lili moaned as her girlfriend's lips pressed into her own. She chuckled slightly when she felt Natalya rolling her hips against her own. 

Natalya moved her lips to Lili's neck, gently sucking and placing small kisses where she left marks. Lili moaned as Nat's hands trailed underneath her skirt. 

Natalya laid Lili on the bed, lifting up her skirt. She pulled Lili's panties down slightly to reveal her hips, and she planted small kisses around her hips, giggling slightly. She loved hearing her girlfriend's gasping and moaning. 

Lili slowly reached behind Natalya and began unzipping her dress and pulling it off, and Natalya did the same to Lili. 

Natalya pulled Lili's panties off the rest of the way. Gently rubbing between her legs. She began to roughly kiss her, occasionally biting her bottom lip. She reached behind Lili, unclasping her bra and pulling it off the rest of the way. She slid her hand behind Lili. Her fingers curled up slightly, with her nails gently digging into Lili's back. 

Natalya began to trail kisses along Lili's chest, moving to her stomach, leading to her thighs. Her nails slowing pressed into Lili's thighs. Natalya began to gently bite Lili's thighs, leaving small marks. 

"I really hope Vash doesn't come home yet", Lili spoke quietly, interrupted by her gasping and moaning. 

Natalya came back up, making eye contact with Lili. "He won't, немаўля.", she said slowly, running her fingers through Lili's hair. 

Lili sat up, gently kissing Natalya. Natalya flopped over next to Lili. 

"We should go out to eat tonight.", Natalya suggested.

"That sounds nice.", Lili said, smiling.

Natalya grabbed Lili's hand. 

"Я люблю цябе."

"Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
